Unforgetable Memories
by JagaGirl
Summary: Kino no Tabi Kino's Journey When Shizu finds about about Kino's Past, how will she take it went he confronts her about it?
1. Mystery Girl

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This is a Fanfic of the anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILLERS!!!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful but cold spring day as Shizu and his dog Riku pulled into the next country. They had come from a previous country know as the Land of Adults, which Shizu and Riku had learned more about a young girl and motorrad who had left the country refusing to go through what they called the operation. As Shizu had asked more about this operation, the more the villagers seemed to dislike him. He didn't know he had rubbed them in the wrong way. The people believed that the operation was a grand thing that would turn their children into proper adults.

When the child would turn twelve years old, they were taken to the hospital for this co-called operation and went they came out they would never again be unhappy about their future. They could take over their parent's jobs without complaint and live the rest of their life happily.

Shizu found this countries' custom very strange and disturbing yet he couldn't forget the story he heard of a young girl that began to question this custom a few days before her 12th birthday. It was said her name was XXXXX (her true name is unknown through the book), the name of a flower that if you pounced it a little different, the name would sound like an insult. She had meet a traveler and had gotten too close to him and to his point of view for her own good. Because of her questioning and refusal to go through the operation, she was claimed as a failure and should be killed, but the traveler had sacrificed himself so she could life on by tossing himself in front of her, before she was stabbed. She jumped on a motorrad and left the country never again to return.

As Shizu and Riku entered the new country on their buggy (I'm not sure what to call that little golf looking car thing, so I'll use buggy for now) they noticed not a single person was at the gate to welcome them into the country. They noticed a sign at the entrance that said "Welcome to the Land of Peace. All thy enter is welcome to live freely from times of war. No violence beyond these gates will take place or a curse shall be set upon thee." Shizu continued through the gates to look for a inn for the night. He found a cozy looking on right down the road, so he paid for a room for the next two nights.


	2. Surprise Guest

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This is a Fanfic of the anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILLERS!!!**

**Chapter 2**

Kino and Hermes drove down a colorful path as the sun was setting. The sky was filled with brilliant warm light that made Kino feel like there was nothing wrong in the world. Together they continued down the path as the cold air hit Kino's face. It was chilly and felt very good after the hot day it had been. They began to near a new country that seemed well-taken care of. As they got to the gate they noticed no one was there to greet them. They read the sign at the entrance. "Welcome to the Land of Peace. All thy enter is welcome to live freely from times of war. No violence beyond these gates will take place or a curse shall be set upon thee."

With that Kino drove Herme's past the gate and entered the country. She noticed many people holding hands as they moved about. As it was beginning to get dark cause the sun was showing less, Kino thought it would be a good idea to find a cheap inn near by. She road down the road till she found a cozy inn. She walked inside and asked if they had an available room for a human and a motterrad. The lady looked shocked at Kino.

"I'm sorry, but we just gave our last room to a traveler. This is a famous time of year in this country. The day after tomorrow is the "Day of Hearts." Every year lovers from all over come to enjoy the festivities. The best we could do, is to put you in a room with another guest if they will allow to share a room." Kino agreed to this thinking that it would be very hard to find another place to stay on such a busy week in the country. The lady left to see if she could find a room for Kino, as Kino and Hermes patiently waited for her to arrive back.

"Hermes? I think this is going to be a nice country. I can't wait to see the festivities that will take place. I haven't been to a festival in such a long time." She smiled. Hermes replied in a shocked voice "Kino! I never took you as a party lover. You sounded too soft went you said that. It's unlike you!" he growled. Kino laughed and patted Hermes on the light. "Hermes, its alright to have fun once in a while. Beside joining in the festivities will not only be fun, but we might learn more about this country, plus we will be able to create many more wonderful memories and we can learn more stories." Kino replied yawning. She was begging to feel sleep and wondered went the lady would return.

Soon the lady returned with good news. She found someone that was willing to share a room if she paid half of the cost. The lady asked Kino and Hermes to follow her to the room. So they did and when they arrived and the door opened, Kino was surprised to come across a familiar face. "Shizu... Riku...?" She asked surprised. Shizu and Riku stared in disbelieve at who stood at their door.

Please Review!!!!


	3. Not Myself

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This is a Fanfic of the anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILLERS!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!**

**Chapter 3**

Kino stood there at the door unable to believe who she meet for the second time. Riku ran up to her and started to lick her hand. (at this time Shizu still thinks Kino is a boy) Kino noticed the tickling feeling at her hands and bended down to cuddle the cute pup. Riku very much enjoyed it went she pet him. He then licked her on the cheek and she giggled at the wet feeling.

"Kino! Kino! What about me? Are you going to leave me in this dark hall alley?" Hermes cried feeling a little jealous at the attention she was giving the dog. Kino thought for a second on what Hermes was trying to say. "Hallway Hermes, hallway" She corrected him with a smile. "Ah! Whatever Kino, just pouch me inside. I'm lonely out here!" he wined. Kino then pouched Hermes in the room next to the spare bed. All the room were set for two people since the city was popular for couples.

Kino put her things against the nightstand and greeted Shizu who was still staring at her unable to believe they meet again. Riku had told Shizu that she wasn't a boy but a girl, but he hadn't believed his friend. He believed Riku was trying to joke with his head again, like he does from time to time to get attention. Shizu noticed that Kino had matured quite a bit since the last time her saw him, but he still believed he was a guy and not a girl. He decided to forget about the thoughts for now and said his hellos to him.

They then settled in for the night and talked about each other's journey, the places they have been, the things they have seen. Some of the places Shizu talked to Kino about light up Kino's face. Shizu was surprised at how much Kino liked tales from other countries, and how intensively he listened to each and every word. After the story telling, Kino took her nightgown (back in that time men could wear nightgowns too, just plain ones, so he can't tell Kino is a girl from that) and went to the bathroom to change and then went to sleep.

The next morning Kino had woken up very early like usual and already got dressed and pouched Hermes out of the inn. She wanted to explore the new country as soon as possible. She walked around the many stalls that sold very lovely items. Many people that walked by wore vibrate colored Kimonos. She admired each and every one that passed by, It was the first time she had seen such beautiful clothing. She continued on the path admiring many beautiful things.

Meanwhile, Shizu woke up to find himself and Riku all alone in the room. He yarned and decided to get dressed and go out. As he went out he noticed the owner of the inn looking in boxes near the front desk. He went up to her and asked her what she was looking for. The lady looked up to him and smiled. "I'm looking for an old Kimono. A young lady staying here doesn't seem to have one, and she seems to admire them a lot. I thought, that I would give it to her to wear at the festival while she's here." the lady said in a kind face. Shizu smiled bad at her thinking she was a very kind lady to do such a thing for a young girl. The lady then found the old kimono and showed it to him. It was bright light green with pink cherry blossoms all over it. The belt around it was a decorative gold color with some dark green. Ropes to keep it tired up.

Shizu admired the beautiful craftsmanship of the kimono. It was made perfectly with lots of care. Shizu thanks the kind owner for showing him such a magnificent piece and went on his way to look around the country.

Later that day, Kino returned for lunch at the inn. The owner lady had asked her to return, because there was something she wanted to give her. Went Kino and Hermes entered the inn the lady smiled at them and Kino came up to the front desk. The lady took out the Kimono and showed it to Kino. (the lady can tell she's a girl, lets just say its a girl thing for now.) Kino's mouth dropped. It was the most beautiful one she seen yet. "I'm borrowing this to you for the festival while your here. You seem to enjoy them very much, I thought you'd like to wear one yourself. I think this one would look so pretty on you." she smiled. Kino looked up to the lady in a little bit of a shock. "Are you sure I can borrow this?" she asked. The lady shook her head in a yes manner.

They then went to the bathroom and the lady helped Kino into the beautiful dress. It confused Kino on how to put it on. She never seem something so complicated for a piece of clothing. The lady giggled at the faces Kino made trying to learn how she tied it all up. Went they were complete, the lady stood back and looked at Kino. "Kino! It just looks so beautiful on you!" she smiled. Kino turned around and looked at the mirror. The dress did look very beautiful, but she didn't think it suited her very much, but she didn't think she should say anything, plus she'd probably never have a chance to wear one again.

Went she emerged from the bathroom with the lady she went up to Hermes and showed him the dress on her. Hermes stared in disbelieve. "Kino... That look doesn't seem like you. It makes you look very girlish..." he complained. Kino looked at him him as if she was trying to say ' be more polite'. "Well I am a girl Hermes, and this country seems nice enough to be a girl. Besides, I won't get the chance to wear one of these again probably. I want to enjoy it while I'm here." Kino said while smiling at Hermes. With that, they Kino ate lunch with the kind lady and set out to the festival again. This time she went alone since Hermes seemed to want to sleep for a bit. He wasn't too impressed by Kino's needs as a girl for once.


	4. Confusion in Green

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This is a Fanfic of the anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILLERS!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!**

**Chapter 4**

Shizu was down at the festival with Riku by his side. The day was nice and cool as the wind blew not so cold air. Just enough to make you feel that there will be good weather all day. As he walked he came by a man selling swords and he walked up to the table and began to look at what he had for sale. He found a few he liked very much. He bought only one because he didn't have that much money to spend. It looked Chinese and it's casing was a beautiful shade of green. It reminded him of the kimono the inn lady showed him. He was pretty happy to have bought it. Riku his dog was walking beside him and seem content that his master was happy.

"Shizu-sama? You really love swords don't you?" Riku asked. Shizu looked down at his friend and smiled. "Yes, I do. This one is special though. Went I first seen it, it was like it was saying to me 'please bring me on a journey with you." Shizu replied. But then all of a sudden Shizu seen a girl in a green kimono pass by him. The girl looked very familiar, yet he wasn't sure who he seen. The girl had very short hair like someone he knew, except her hair was clipped up in a stylist way. Shizu couldn't take his eyes off her when she suddenly disappeared around the corner.

He followed her, but when he got to the corner, she wasn't there anymore. It was so crowded with people, it would take a miracle to find her now. All of a sudden Riku picked up her familiar sent and began to run in a direction with Shizu running behind trying to keep up with his four legged friend. Riku began to close in to the sent and the girl came into view onces more. But this time she had her face turned so Shizu could see her properly.

Shizu froze knowing now who he seen. It was Kino, but not the Kino he knew. Kino then looked forward spotting Shizu and Riku who seemed very out of breath and shocked. She walked up to them wondering what happened to them. "Shizu... Riku... why are you out of breath? Is something chasing you?" she questioned them. Shizu's face started to get a little red, unable to answer to the girl in front of him. Riku looked up to him with a smile. "Told you Shizu-sama" he laughed. Shizu's face started to become redder as Kino tiled her head in confusion. (Kino didn't know he mistaken her as a boy. She probably wouldn't care ether way.)

"Kino..." Finally a few words came out of his mouth. "Are you really a girl?" he asked. Kino started looked at him as if he lost his mind. "Yeah, so what if I'm a girl." she argued. Shizu pinched himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. "Ouch!" he yelled. Kino began to laugh at Shizu's strange behavior then smiled and grabbed his hand. "Let's go!" she pointed down the path. "I want to see the rest of the festival" she smiled. She then pulled a still confused Shizu down the path with her.


	5. Memories Awaken

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This is a Fanfic of the anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILLERS!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!**

**Chapter 5**

As Kino pulled Shizu down the path, Shizu still couldn't believe Kino had managed all this time on her own. It must be hard for such a young girl to be traveling on her own. 'How long has she been traveling like this?' he asked himself. Now that he knew the truth, it felt like he seen her in a whole different light. All of a sudden Kino let go of his hand and walked up to a man telling stories of how the festival began through puppet form. Kino watched as the story that was being told, listening ever so carefully like she does to all stories she hears.

Shizu approached her and tried to begin to talk to her went she put her finger in front oh his mouth in a shh form of saying. They stayed there for a while and after the show Kino talked to the performer about the story he just told. She wanted to be able to tell Hermes what he missed out on. He had been lazy and wanted to stay behind to rest.

Kino and Shizu continued down the path coming to a large field filled with cherry blossom trees. It was the time of season when there flowers started to bloom their brilliant colors. "Wah!" Kino said as she admired all the flowers. She ran toward the trees and spun around and fell to the ground as some blossom petals fell from the trees. Shizu walked up to her while Riku stayed behind. His master had that 'I need to ask her about something in private' look in his eye.

"Shizu! Look at all the flowers! Aren't they pretty?" she smiled. Shizu finally came to her side and sat down next to the tree still with his eyes pinned toward her.

"Kino, what country are you originally from?" he asked out of the blue. Kino felt like her heart stopped for a second. Why was he asking her such a thing at a time like this. She felt her body go cold and she shivered inside. "My country? I've forgotten such a thing." she replied in a serious tone. She then turn her body around to not face Shizu. She felt like he asked her the most personal question to ever be asked.

Shizu noticed the question seemed to make her very much uncomfortable, but he felt like he needed to know the truth. He began to talk again. "Before I came here, I visited another country called 'The Land of Adults'. They told me a story about a young girl that refused their customs and ran away on a motorrad. The story reminded me of you, so I was wondering if you are the girl from that country that ran away." he told her trying to get an answer.

Tears started to run down from Kino's eyes, but she tried to hide them from him. She absolutely didn't want him to see her cry. But the memories inside were over flowing. The death of Kino, her parents trying to kill her, the faces of the other villages and so much more. She tried to force the tears back in but Shizu had already moved in front of her and noticed her face was getting wet of tears. He pulled her up toward him and she began to cry harder. She had been keeping it all inside for so long it over took her and now she couldn't stop.

Shizu held her for a while as she cried till finally she could cry anymore. This was the first time she had let someone see her cry. When she was finished, she then looked up at Shizu who was looking a bit bored. He didn't seem to notice that she had stopped crying. "Now look at what you done." she wined. "You made me remember things that aren't important, things I don't want to remember." she looked at him trying to make a mad face, but her face was still red from crying and she looked funny.

Shizu began to laugh at her and she got mad and pouched him down and walked away. But before she could get too far he grabbed her legs making her fall flat on her face. She got so made she pulled her gun to his face. (she didn't do it intentionally, it kind of a bad habit.) Went she revised what she was about to do she dropped her gun in shock. 'Did he really get her that mad?' she thought. "I'm sorry Shizu... You surprised me and I don't know what came over me." she tried to laugh it off. Shizu who was still in shock that she would get that mad at him that bad, didn't know what to say.

As Kino was still laughing about it, she didn't notice Shizu come closer to her, so close that he laid a kiss on her cheek. Kino jumped back a little freaked out by Shizu's new found emotion. Shizu then noticed that he once again made her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry about that Kino, I don't know what got over me there. It won't happen again." he smiled to her and walked away with Riku at his side.

Kino laid there still unable to say anything as Shizu walked away. She felt her heart beat fast and hard. This wasn't a feeling she ever felt before and it confused her. 'What could this feeling be?' she asked herself.


	6. Unknown Feelings

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This is a Fanfic of the anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILLERS!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!**

**Chapter 6**

Kino returned to the inn later that night after thinking over what happened with Shizu. When she walked in the room she found Shizu and Riku were already sound asleep and Hermes seemed a little pissed off that she was returning quite late with telling him she would be. She went up to Shizu's bed and sat down on the floor and stared at his sleeping face. She still couldn't find out what those feelings she felt went he kissed her cheek. Kino had never experienced the feelings of love, so she didn't know what to think of it. She actually never though about it till now.

"Kino... Kino..." Hermes complained for her attention. "Shh..." Kino shushed him. She got up and began to pouch Hermes out of the room so he wouldn't wake them up. She took him to the lobby where it was quite and no one was around. She began to tell him about her day and everything that had happened. She also mentioned to him the strange feeling she felt after Shizu left. Kino hugged her knees and titled her head toward Hermes. "I don't know what this feeling it. But it hurts right here." She pointed to her heart. Hermes stared at her unable to say anything for a moment.

"Kino are you in love with him?" he asked. Kino moved her head and started to look at the ground. "I know I like Shizu, but that doesn't mean its love right? Like, he's my friend and a fun person to talk to. But, I'm not sure if its love or not. I've never been in love before, so I don't know." she replied in a sad tone. Hermes just starred at her for a bit and then they decided to go to sleep and just let it go for that night. The next morning came and they went to the festival grounds, they would be leaving after dinner today, because it was the 3rd day.

Shizu and Riku awoke and noticed again Kino and Hermes were up and gone. Shizu began to wonder what was going through her mind. He knew he had surprised her the other day, he wasn't sure why he did it in the first place. He just felt this feeling for her all of a sudden and took a chance. He got up and dressed and went down to the festival grounds. He looked around trying to find Kino and Hermes. He soon found them at the game area. Kino had found a shooting game which she was an expert at. She was winning some prizes for the small children that were around her.

"Lady, your really great at this game!" one of the children giggled. "Of course she is!" Hermes complained. "She's only been training since she was twelve!" Kino looked at Hermes in a 'be nice to the children' matter of looking without saying a word. She then spotted Shizu and Riku looking at her from afar. She took a deep breath and decided to walk up to them pouching Hermes in a normal matter, trying to make it look like the other day hadn't happened.

Went she got up to them she greeted them good morning and they walked together down the festival path.


	7. Looking Back

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This is a Fanfic of the anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILLERS!!!**

I would love to thank west-haven for my very first review! Thanks I was about to give up on my fan fiction thinking no one liked it. I also noticed Rinikittybabe added my story to her favorites! Thanks! Hearing at lest someone liked it pleased me very very much!

**hugs**

**Chapter 7**

It was late in the afternoon. Kino had spend the all morning learning more about the country and it's festival along with Hermes, Shizu and Riku. During the time she spend in the country she had found out that the festival was held because, over 100 years ago two people had fled to this grant country from their home country to elope due to their families not accepting them wanting to be together. It had caused great chaos and their families tried to track them down. The young couple had meet an elderly lady in the new country that had took them in and hid them went their families came looking for them.

The father of the girl had gotten angry at the old lady after finding out from a secret source that she had lied to them went they questioned her about the young couple's whereabouts. So then they killed her. After the young couple found out that the elderly lady had been killed, they felt very much guilt inside of them. She had keep there secret hidden till the end. At the time she was killed, the couple had been hiding in secret underground cave where their parents had never found when they rampaged the house in their search.

The young couple had been so upset they killed themselves at the exact area the elderly lady had died. When they were found the heart of the citizens had dropped at the sight of their blood which seemed to run on forever in their minds. It even saddened their own families to see the pain they had put them through. They had realized they has killed the heart of what they cherished the most in the world. In honor of the young couple and to the elderly lady that was loved by many of the citizens, they celebrated The Day of Hearts which was celebrated the day that the young couple had eloped. Which was the day before their death.

Kino had found this story sad, but understood the point of view of wanting to follow their own heart. They were not so different from her, she had ran away from the operation from her own home country for such a reason as well. They both ran away from something that scared them, something they didn't want. They ran to something they did want like she did.

Later that day Kino and Shizu separate ways and she went back to the inn with Hermes. Kino began to wonder again about that feeling she had gotten. She still couldn't put her mind off it, she felt as if a part of herself was being teared from the inside. She had never felt pain like this. She had gotten cuts and bruises in the past throughout her journey, but nothing hurt like she was hurting now. She began to quickly pack her things, she didn't think she should stay any longer in the country, it was driving her mind crazy.

She put her bags on Hermes and pouched him out of the room. But, before she did, she noticed something sparkle at the corner of her eye, she put Herme's kick break and headed toward the item on the table next to Shizu's bed.

"Kino... Kino..." Hermes wined. "Aren't we going yet? Its been three days already, how long are you planning on staying here." Kino stared at the sword that was in front of her. She had never seen Shizu use this one. It looked like it had just been polished very delicately and looked almost new. She admired the decoration all over it and how she could see her reflection in the blade. She wondered if it was a new one he had bought, of if it was just one he keep because it had a special meaning to it.

"Kino!" Hermes yelled again. Kino then turned to look at Hermes and giggled. "Your so inpatient Hermes. You need to lighten up a little." she told him. She put down the sword and left to Herme's side and pouched him out. She went up to the front deck and payed the lady and gave her back the kimono and thanked her for a wonderful time. She then walked out and go on her and drove away trying best not to look back.

"Kino... Are you sure this is what you want? You didn't say goodbye to them" Hermes asked her in a concerned voice. Her had noticed Kino was not completely herself the last few days. She didn't answer for a few minutes. Down the road Kino stopped the motorrad and looked back not knowing what to answer her companion. She then noticed among the trees the vast color of red. She drove him up and noticed it was millions of flowers all over the fields. (like the ones on the anime) She drove in them and dropped down with Hermes and began to sing.

"Who would do such a thing!" Hermes yelled. Kino stopped singing and began to giggle remembering the first time Hermes had asked that question to her. She never got tired of it. She smiled to herself, but then that feeling hit her again. What was this feeling? Could she really leave before she knew? She laid their among the flowers and gently started to sing again as Hermes listened to her voice. Her mixed emotions coming out through her lips into a wonderful song. Hermes listened and began to wonder how exactly Kino was feeling. Unlike Kino, Hermes never felt emotions that made him uneasy.


	8. Unanswered Feelings

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This is a Fanfic of the anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILLERS!!!**

**Yah! Chapter 8 finally done! I think I got a couple of ideas for the next chapter. I hope you all like it till now. I'm trying my best to keep the characters like in the anime/book as much as I can. Please Review!**

**Chapter 8**

AS Shizu got back to the inn he noticed that Kino's things were missing from her bedside. He sat on his bed wondering if he'd see her again when his feeling inside took over again. Riku approached him by his side and nuzzled him trying to comfort his master. "Shizu-sama..." he tried to get his attention. But all Shizu could do was stair throughout the room remembering the time he spend there with her. Riku's voice was unable to reach him. He could remember her laughter and interest in the stories to he told her. The way she looked at him with her full attention as he spoke.

"Shizu-sama" Riku spoke again. "Whats wrong with you? You've never acted like this before, it worries me." he said sadly. Shizu then looked down at Riku with a sadness in his eyes. Indeed he did miss her, Riku knew this. He had noticed the last few days how Shizu's attitude had changed since he found out the truth about Kino. He knew his master was slowly falling in love with her, but also knew he was afraid she would reject him after the past she lived.

Kino wasn't one to put full trust into a person. She was a strong woman that lived for adventure and new destinations. She was not the type of woman to drag one behind her, it was only caused problems for her. She traveled not knowing her destinations, not knowing what would happen from one day to another.

Then all of a sudden Shizu's mouth opened and words came out. "Will I ever see her again? Will she ever allow me to get close to her?" he asked Riku. Riku looked up at his master unsure of what to answer him. He noticed how serious the face of his master had become. Shizu got off the bed and started to pack. He wasn't about to just let her walk out of his life like this. He would go and find her and get her answer, even if it was what he feared the most, rejection.

Went they got to the desk, Shizu paid what he owed the lady and asked her if she knew where Kino was headed. "She asked me were the next nearest country was, I told her is she headed up west she would come across a country that was well known for there red flowers. She seemed very interested in the details I gave her about the country, so I'm pretty sure she headed up there." the lady responded to him. With that Shizu and Riku begun to head up west in hope of finding Kino and Hermes.

"Shizu-sama... Are you sure this is what you want to do? What if she doesn't feel the same" Riku asked his master. Shizu keep looking ahead as he answered. "I'll be up to her to choose, I can't force her to love me back, but the time we spend together can't be nothing. I need to know how she feels, even if I'll get hurt in the end." Riku looked up at his master and smiled to himself. It was the first time he seen his master so unsure of himself. Riku decided to go along with his master's decision no matter what happened.


	9. Warm Hearted Sky

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This is a Fanfic of the anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILLERS!!!**

**Hehe! A nice KinoxShizu moment at the end of this Fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

As Kino and Hermes laid in the crimson sea of flowers Kino began to hear a noise coming closer and closer. She placed her hand near her pistol getting ready to whatever was coming if it happened to be danger. She turned around and noticed a person who was standing in front of the falling sunset. She couldn't see the person's face due to the light behind them that made a silhouette of them appear as black as night. "Kino..." a voice came out as a hand reached toward her as the figure came closer and closer.

Kino's memories flashed back to the time she ran away from her country as her parents hands reached out to her to kill her. She began to breath hard and took her pistol and began to shoot as her eyes closed from fear of being killed. Went she opened her eyes she noticed the silhouette had been Shizu. He had gotten close enough for her to make out his face. He had dodged all her bullets at the last second. (for those that don't know, in episode 7 he can dodge all her bullets, he's highly trained in his skill.) He was on the ground almost in a panic wondering why Kino would try to kill him like that.

Kino looked at him in disbelieve that he had actually followed her. She walked up to him in a confused face with cautious. She extended her hand to him to help him up to his feet. Shizu looked down at her admiring her once again, especially her big eyes that shinned brightly.

"Kino! Kino!" Hermes wined again. "What are they doing here? I though we left them behind in the last country!" Kino looked at Hermes with the 'oh please just be quit for once look.' "Oh! And if your not going to sing anymore... put me right up!" he yelled. Kino walked up to Hermes and pouched him up and put him on his kick stand. Then she turned back to Shizu and asked him "Why did you come here? Is there something you need?" she asked him in a serious voice trying to pouch back the feeling that was trying to over come her again.

Shizu walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I want to talk to you alone if thats alright." he asked her quietly. Hermes seem to dislike Kino being alone with Shizu, but he knew that it would only cause a fight between him and Kino, so he keep quiet. Kino and Shizu walked up the path to a river to sit down as Riku and Hermes stayed back alone.

Shizu looked down at Kino who seem to be enjoying the scenery when she looked up at him catching his eyes. "Kino..." Shizu tried to begin. Not knowing how to put things in the right words. He had planned everything he was going to tell her before hand, but it seemed to all disappear the second he found her. Kino keep starring at him wondering when he'd get to the point of what he was trying to say. When she noticed he wasn't going to say anything she turned away from him and faced the scenery again and began to sing one of her songs. Shizu listened as her voice flew through the words. He started to wonder why he mistook her for a guy before, when she seemed so feminine now to him.

As Kino finished singing Shizu took her hand in his and pulled her into his chest hugging her. Kino's face became red. She wasn't sure what to do, it all happened so suddenly. All she knew is she was beginning to enjoy the feeling he gave her went he was close to her. She noticed how small she was compared to him and how strong his arms were. She cuddled in his arm and closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"I love you Kino..." he told her. At that moment her eyes burst open and she was unable to respond. It was the first time someone had told her those three words. She tugged on his shirt and keep her face down so he couldn't see her until he lifted her face up toward his and gently placed a kiss on her lips. At first Kino was a little shocked, but inside of her she felt the urge of wanting him and so she kissed him back shyly. After the kiss Shizu looked at her and removed some of the hair that was hiding her eyes from him. He noticed how shy she was being. He wondered if she had ever loved before.

They sat there together for a while unable to speak to each other. Kino cuddled back in his chest until the sun when down more giving a brilliant set of colors in the sky.


	10. New Journey

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This is a Fanfic of the anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILLERS!!!**

**Ok, this is the last chapter. TT yeah, but I'm working on a sequel! So stay tunned!**

**Chapter 10**

That night, both Kino and Shizu set up there tents. Shizu had instantly fallen asleep after such a long day, but Kino who was alone in her tent couldn't sleep a wink. Hermes had already fallen asleep and so did Riku. Kino got up and walked out of her tent. She couldn't pouch off the feelings she felt a few hours ago in Shizu's arms. It made her feel all warm inside, but was that truly what she wanted, she asked herself. She sat by the fire pit they had made before they sleep and she stared at it in the darkness. Till finally she got up and opened the flap to Shizu's tent.

She noticed he was asleep already. She crouched down nest to him and watched him for a while. She noticed many features in his face which she never bothered to look at in the first place. Went all of a sudden he opened his eyes. He had felt her presence as she had come into his tent. He took her arm and pulled her down to him and laid a kiss on her lips. Kino felt her face go red, and she grew a little frightened at what would happen between them.

"Kino..." Shizu asked. "What are you doing up so late? Is there something on your mind?" He looked at her with his kind eyes as she starred back into them. "I couldn't sleep..." she told him trying to look away from his eyes that seem to strike her in the heart each time. He pulled her closer to him. "You can sleep here if you like. Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. I just want to hold you." she nodded and cuddled up next to him. "Now tell me what's wrong." he asked of her.

She looked at him and her eyes started to get teary. She didn't know how to put her feelings into words. "Shizu... "she tried to explain. "I'm not sure of what I want right now. But, I do love you, that I know. Thats why it makes it so hard." she tighten her grip on him. He hugged her and caressed her head. "It's alright Kino, I'm sure you'll find what you think is best for you. No matter what, I'll always have these feelings for you." he answered her. He then began to kiss her till both of them started to get tired. In no time they were both vast asleep.

The next morning Kino woke up early to and seen that Shizu was still fast asleep. She noticed how peaceful he looked. She got out of his arms carefully and bend down and laid a kiss on his lips. After all that happened she was sure that she had also fallen in love with him. But the only thing was that she felt she still needed to see more before she was ready to full commit to him.

She took the time to write him a small letter and put it at the edge of his tent. She then packed her things and hopped on Hermes and dashed away on him trying her best to hold in all her tears. She was a traveler. She needed to see as much as the world before she could think of settling down. As they drove, Hermes decided to try to speak to her. "Kino..." he asked. "Are you sure this is what you want? Aren't you in love with Shizu?" he asked her.

Kino stared in front of her as they drove further and further from the camp site. "Hermes, I'm a traveler. I cannot stay in one place too long, and Shizu knows that I do love him, and I know he loves me, but I don't think I'm ready for all of this. Theres still so much I want to do and see. To be in a relationship right now I don't think is what's best for me. But I'll still continue to love him, even if where apart." she answered him.

Kino smiled to herself remembering the warmth he gave her. "One day, I promise to return to him. When I'm fully satisfied and finished with my journey. Right now, I'm not ready to give this up. But, I think I'll meet Shizu again one day. Its destiny that we have meet in the first place, is it not?" she told him. They continue down the path as Hermes took in all the things that Kino had told him. The wind blew gently across the trees as they exited the forest. Kino was now beginning a new journey. A journey with new feelings inside of her. She knew that this was one things she would never forget, she will keep her promise to Shizu, no matter what.

As Shizu and Riku woke up. Shizu noticed Kino had once again disappeared on him He looked around when suddenly he found a small letter at the edge of his tent. He picked it up and began to read it.

_Shizu,_

_I'm sorry, I left you again. But, this isn't something I can give up yet. There are many places I have yet to see, many experiences I want to experience. I'll never forget the experiences you've thought me. I'm always with you as long as we are under the same sky. I hope we'll meet again and that things can be different. Right now, this is what I feel is most right. I'm happy that now I have someone to think about as I travel. I'll always be thinking of you, because your the first person I've ever loved. I'm a traveler, this is me, this is where I want to be right now. Please don't be mad at me. I promise one day I'll return to you._

_Love you with all my heart always forever,_

_Kino_

Shizu put down the letter and looked up at the sky. He knew Kino urged for adventure. He smiled to himself thinking of the last line in the letter. 'I promise one day I'll return to you.' With that Shizu pack up his things and headed in a different direction then the one Kino went. He knew that she would keep that promise to him. He would wait for her forever, if he to. The wind blew as he started his buggy and he listened to its howls through the trees. This is a very beautiful world he though to himself. He then left in his new journey that he hopes one day will lead them together again.


End file.
